Solo Son: simples Preguntas
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Es realmente lamentable que el tiempo se desperdicie solo por temor a contestar "simples preguntas", ese no es el caso de Ranma quien todavía tiene oportunidad de salvar su relación con Akane solo debe de responder:  ¿tu me quieres?


**Nihan, soy nueva en deseo compartir mi fic con ustedes espero les guste, dejen sus reviews. :D**

* * *

Akane caminaba por la playa, la familia había decidido ir de vacaciones por lo que no había intervenciones molestas por parte de ciertas "personitas", todo era tranquilo, ese día no tenía sueño, decidió salir a dar un paseo mientras que los demás estuviesen durmiendo, la arena a causa de la salida del sol estaba caliente, pero gracias a que el mar le rozaba tenuemente las plantas de los pies esto era apenas perceptible, ya le había crecido el cabello a la cintura, este se movía en sentido de la brisa marina.

Iba concentrada totalmente en sus pensamientos por lo que tenía los ojos fijos en el camino, le brillaban y estaban ligeramente húmedos, sus labios temblorosos y sus movimientos delataban nerviosismo, sin duda estaba emocionada, siguió caminando hasta llegar al muelle donde se sentó mientras que las olas que chocaban contra las piedras le caían en forma de pequeñas gotas sobre todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo, se notaba que ya no era para nada una niña, fácilmente ahora superaba la belleza de todas las prometidas de Ranma juntas, ahora era lo suficiente alta para descubrir en ella una hermosa mujer joven, que derrocha clase y belleza por todos los poros.

-Ranma-suspiro-¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?, ¿Por qué...me sigues insultando? ¡¿Por qué me sigues despreciando?-grito mientras que gruesas lagrimas empañaban sus ojos y al cerrarlos violentamente surgieron varias gotas que se estrellaron contra el agua-¿por qué? ¿por qué?-se mordía los puños para evitar llorar fuertemente, ceso de hacerlo al ver que de estos empezaba a surgir sangre-Muchas preguntas que yo se nunca responderás, pero a la vez surgen mas ¿por qué no me las contestas nunca?-dejo caer los brazos abatida

-¿Akane?-Ranma se acercaba sonriente a ella.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué quieres?-Se limpio rápidamente los ojos para evitar que el chico notara rastros de las lagrimas de las cuales el era el culpable

-Tranquila, no tenía sueño pensé salir a dar un paseo ¿y tu? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ranma, ¿Podemos hablar?

Ranma la miro algo nervioso- ¿De que?

-De nosotros, dime ranma, ¿Tu alguna vez haz tenido novia?-Ranma negó con la cabeza-yo tampoco, y te puedo nombrar miles y miles de cosas que los dos no hemos disfrutado durante nuestra adolescencia por culpa de este compromiso ¿Quieres seguir así?

Ranma solo bajo la vista.

-Ranma si vamos a estar comprometidos mas vale que tomemos todo positivamente, no vale la pena atormentarnos más, en cambio, si tu crees que esto no va a funcionar terminemos con esta farsa lo antes posible, no quiero pasar el resto de mi juventud atada a alguien con quien no llegare a nada-Akane comienza a sollozar Ranma intenta abrazarla para consolarla pero esta se lo impide-No Ranma para que quiero que me consueles con tonterías que no aclaran mis dudas.

-Akane, no te puedo responder...

Akane suspiro fuertemente, ese era el momento, no había marcha atrás, tenía que soltar eso que le oprimía el corazón desde que conocía al ojiazul, y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.-Ese es el problema, nunca respondes nada y me dejas con millones de pensamientos que aquejan mi alma cada vez que te veo y no me contestas, por el simple hecho de pensar en todas las posibles respuestas que me podrías dar

-Pero Akane tu no entiendes.

-¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué eres un cobarde? Es eso acaso.

Ranma se enfureció.-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-¿A no? Quien lo creería Ranma Saotome el mejor luchador de estilo libre retrocede ante "simples preguntas".

Ranma se queda callado sabía que era cierto, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo.

-Eres un orgulloso de lo peor, pero yo no y tengo algo que decirte-Grito en sollozos.- ¡Te quiero!, ¡¿Me oyes Ranma Saotome?, ¡Te quiero!, Ya no puedo vivir mas con esto adentro de mi, ¿Y sabes que? ¡No me importa si me rechazas!, ¡No me importa si te escudas nuevamente con insultos!, ¡no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi!, ¡Y no me interesa si tu no me correspondes!-Se tranquilizo.-y ahora, ¿No tienes respuesta? típico de ti, solo te hare una mas de "mis simples preguntas" para estar en paz ¿TU TAMBIEN ME QUIERES?-dijo akane frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ranma solo le miraba atónito:

-Akane, basta, si no te respondo es por estar sorprendido de que seas mas valiente que yo y todas las respuestas a tus "simples preguntas" son que también... ¡Te quiero! lo oyes ¡Te quiero!

-Ya...era hora-Dijo Akane realmente conmovida y al borde del llanto.

-¡Te amo!-dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras que dichas palabras flotaban entre ambos, juntaban dulcemente sus labios.

Ahora ya nada importaba, ya sabían la verdad, todo ese tiempo solo bastaba responder "simples pregunta".


End file.
